EL NOVIO DEL KAZEKAGE
by aionalfaomega
Summary: En un dia de osio, Gaara esta muy entretenido viendo a cierta persona tratando de entender lo que siente respecto a ella. Despues de numerosas reflexiones decide acercarse a aquella persona aun sin comprender completamete lo que siente, solo sabe que le q


Como era normal se habia levantado temprano, y despues de rale 20 vueltas a la aldea para calentar, el joven se habia dirigido a su habitual sitio de entrenamiento. Empezo con su larga rutina de flexiones, seguidas por lagartijas, sentadillas etc.  
Tan concentrado estaba el joven en sus rutinas que no se dio cuenta de la llegada ni mucho menos de la presencia de cierta persona, la cual habia llegado a los pocos minutos e haber emoezado. 

Sin embargo despues de un tiempo el moreno habia estado sintiendo como si alguien lo observara; unos ojos penetrantes, una mirada pesada sobre su espalda, hicieron que un escalofrio recorriera su cuerpo al llegar a la patada numero 100. Giro su cabeza sobre su espalda, podiendo ver sobre el rabillo del ojo una figura conocida, la cual la dojo sin aliento.

Ahi estaba, la imponente presencia de Gaara, el cual ni siquiera se molestabaen ocultar su presencia. Y eso estaba claro en el momento en el que centraba sus ojos con descaro, de manera fria y examinadora, en la figura de Lee; sin perderse nada, ningun movimiento, aun el mas ligero, como el sutil cambio de respiracion al cambiar de ejercicios, ni como sus cabellos algunos humedos a causa del sudor, bailaban sobre su cabeza; gotas de sudor que bajaban por su rostro y algnas que saltaban de su cara al aire con un movimiento brusco, los musculos en el ridiculo mono verde que se marcaban escandalosamente al flexionarlos y luego desaparecer al acabar el movimiento; todo, todo era estudiado detalladamente por el pelirrojo.

El moreno al darse cuenta de aquella presencia y entender que el pelirrojo nunca tuvo intension alguna de ocultarse, giro su cuerpo para ya no darle la espalda alzando su mano y esbosando una timida sonrisa nerviosa, al mas estilo de Hinata, a modo de saludo, abrio su boca para pronunciar el saludo pero de ella no salio el menor sonido. Su saludo fue cohibido al no obtener reaccion alguna por parte del pelirrojo, al parecer estaba ahi, viendo, pero no parecia que tuviera interes porentablar algun tipo de comunicacion son el; era como si no le importara si estaba ahi o no, solo observaba el paisaje y el solo era parte del paisaje.

Gaara estaba sobre la rama de un arbol, comodamente sentado; en su mano derecha tenia un kunai, el cual daba vueltas en su dedo indice, para luego ser arrojado hacia ariiba, con la punta hacia arriba, clavandose en una rama superior, como no tenia mucha fuerza, al cabo de unos segundos la punta se desprendia y la gravedad hacia su trabajo, el kunai caia con la punta hacia abajo, sobre la mano del pelirrojo, el cual en el ultimo momento, retiraba un poco la mano, atrapando el arma de su aro, con su indice; volviendo a repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez, sin siquiera molestarse en mirr.

Lee dio media vuelta, volviendo a su entrenamiento, sin demostrar aparente nerviosismo; ya era normal, siempre se sentia de esa manera al tener a Gaara tan cerca; trataba de hacerse a la idea de que el no era su enemigo, ya no era el mismo asesino que conocio hacia tres a?s. Intentaba racionalizar un poco, no sentir aquel miedo, aquel nerviosismo al estar cerca de el. Despues de todo era Rock Lee: el no le tenia miedo a nadie, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera en adversario, entre mas fuerte, mas temible fuera, era mejor; a lo largo del camino se habia enfrentado con genios, y aunque no habia podido ganar, en todas las batallas habia bajado de sus nubes a los mas poderoso: Sasuke, Neiji, Kimimaro, y claro, a Gaara; el cual todos consideraban el intocable.

Si le habia dado momentos dificiles. Todos los dias se entrenaba para poder volver a enfrentarlos; sin embargo con Gaara no era asi, no importaba que tanto se preparaba, siempre que estaba frente a el, toda su seguridad, todo su entusiasmo, su fuedo de la juventud se le iba al suelo. No era un miedo normal, era algo que con nadie mas sentia. Sus piernas flaqueaban a pesar de lo fuertes que eran, y cada vez que trataba de moverlas solo lograba dar pasos torpes, el sudor en sus mas era abundante, no importaba cuanto aspiraba, sentia que el aire no era suficiente, sus latidos eran tan fuertes que sentia que su pecho explotaria, un calor proveniente de ahi se acumulaba poco a poco, subiendo desde su pecho, por la garganta, evitando que pudiera articular alguna palabra, el calor llegaba finalmente a sus mejillas haciendolas arder.En las raras ocaciones en las que el pelirrojo le dirigia un monosilabo, su mente se encogia y su mente se nublaba.

Trataba de carburar lo que sentia, darle una explicacion; en una ocacion pasada, plaiticando "hipoteticamente" con su amiga Tenten, la chica le dio por conclusion dos opciones:

1. Se trataba de un trauma sicologico, lo cual provocaba un miedo atroz.

2. Se trataba de un comun y corriente enamoramiento.

?o! esta ide sacudio completamente a Lee, tanto emocional como fisicamente. Es que de todas las ideas esa era kas descabellada; el enamorado de Gaara, no podia ser, era lo pero que le podia pasar, por que si eso era ciert no tenia ninguna oportunidad de poder darle solucion a eso.

Gaara era el Kazekage, la persona mas fria e indiferente del mundo, mientras que el era un sujeto de lo mas normal y corriente del mundo, no tenia ninguna habilidad ecepcional, es mas estba completamente seguro que pasaba desapercibido por el Kazekage, no era mas que un cero a la izquierda. Si estaba enamorado, el jamas podria declararsele a Gaara, jamas podria ser correspondido.

El ecalofrio y sacudida de Lee no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo, asi como el cambio de ritmo y respiracon, esos cambios habian ocurrido al momento en que el moreno se dio cuenta de su presencia. No era la primera vez que lo obserbava de esa manera. No sabia por que, pero siempre que tenia oportunidad no podia dejar de verlo. Queria entender por que le llamaba tanto la atencion ese sujeto tan raro, en una ocasion creyo que era por esa razon: por lo raro que era, nunca antes habia conocido a una persona tan peculiar; sin embargo eso fue descartado al instante no sentia que fuera una razon poderosa, ya que no solo era curiosidad, era algo mas, algo que experimentaba solo cuando estaba cerca de el y lo observaba, algo que nunca antes habia sentido.

Queria entender aquello, que era eso, trato de recordar su pasado patra ver si alguna vez habia experimentado algo similar y por mas que se esforzaba solo venia a su mente una idea, un sentimiento que el conocia muy bien, pero que trataba de dejar atras. La sensacion de observar a Lee solo era similar con la sensacion que sentia al observar a sus victimas antes de morir. La forma en que el miedo cambiaba su forma de respiracion, sus reacciones; ver todo esto era un gran deleite para el. Por eso se encargaba de ellos de forma lenta, jugando, disfrutamdo, sabiendo que esos cambios eran a causa suya; y lo mismo le pasaba ahora con Lee.

No queria aceptarlo, pero extra?ba la sensacion de tener una vida en sus manos. Como Kazekage tenia la responsabilidad de muchas vidas, pero no era lo mismo.

Lo queria, queria aquella vida, saber que su existencia solo dependia de lo que el quisiera; ya una vez habia sido suyo, pero se lo arrebataron, tenia que recuperarlo.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para calmarse y volver a su ritmo de entrenamiento, eso le ayudaba mucho, poco a poco quedo sumergido en el. El moreno comenzo a practicar sus patadas en el tronco, estaba demasiado concentrado, tanto que no se dio cuenta, aunque no hubiera podido, ya que fue cosa de un parpadeo, no pudo dar su patada numero 200.

-¿Que haces?.

Gaara habia aparecido de la nada, sobre el tronco. Esto causo gran sorpresa en el otro, tuvo que detener su patada y retroceder para evitar golpearlo, Lee cayo hacia atras de sentonazo, sin poder evitarlo.

-Ga-ga...

-¿Que haces?.

-Yo...

-¿Por que estas tan agitado y caliente?

-Por que...-trago saliva-estoy entrenando.

-Ya veo. Y ¿por que estas tan nervioso?

-Por que me asustaste.

-¿Te doy miedo?.

-No, solo me sorprendiste.

-Aaahh-sonrio internamente.

Bajandose de tronco se acerco al mayor, quien aun estaba en el suelo. Una gota de sudor bajo desde su frente hasta su barbilla, donde fue atrapada delicadamente por el pelirrojo, desaciendola entre sus dedos, acercando su rostro al otro mientras se agachaba un poco. Gaara se levanto, cruzando los brazos, dandole espacio para levantarse.

-Tu...-se tomo su tiempo-Rock Lee-para recordar su nombre.

-¿S-si?-se levanto algo dudoso.

-Mmm...-parecia como si pensara y analizara cada palabra-...ya esta decidido.

-¿Que esta decidido?.

-Te quiero.

-¡¿Qu-que?!-casi se cae.

-Te quiero conmigo, tu vas a ser...-trato de recordar aquella palabra-...¿que dijo Temari la otra vez?...ha si, tu vas a ser mi novio.

-¿Nani?.

No podia creer lo que escuchaba, debia de tratarse de un sueño, pero no, el estaba ahi, era real; entonces era una broma, ya que Gaara no era ese tipo de personas que demostraban afecto, pero tampoco hacia bromas.

-¿Es una broma?

-No me estoy riendo.

-Yo...yo...-su mente se bloqueo.

-No tienes que decir nada, ahora me perteneces, estaras conmigo cuando yo lo desee, y quiero que sepas que eres solo mio, asi que si alguien se te acerca sufrira las consecuencias de tocar lo que me pertenece-despues de malo que hay de malo en cuidar lo suyo, ese eera el pensamiento de Gaara.

-¿No te importa lo que piense o sienta?-fue lo unico que se formulo en su mente.

-No habra diferencia-el corazon de Lee se oprimio ante tal contestacion-pero puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Creyo escuchar mal, Gaara quelia saber lo que el sentia y pensaba; sin embargo cuando quiso responder no encontro aquella respuesta. Analizo todo como se sentia al tenerlo tan cerca, y entonces encontro la respuesta.

Se acerco al menor, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con animo y seguridad respondio.

-Yo tambien quiero estar contigo, yo tambien siento amor por ti.

-¿amor? yo nunca dije eso ¿como podria?, ni siquiera se lo que es esa cosa.

El semblante de Lee cambio, su sonrisa desaparecio, agacho su cabeza para ocultar su tristeza, soltando el agarre. ¿habia entendido mal? No, es solo que se trataba de Gaara.

-Lo siento-dijo Lee.

Entonces con un fuerte pero gentil agarre abrazo al joven del desierto de forma protectora. Tomando por sorpresa al menor.

-Siento mucho que no conoscas eso-se alejo un poco para poder ver su cara, su expresion habia cambiado, se habia suavizado, no era lastima, si no comprension y tristeza por la persna que tenia enfrente-quisiera que pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo, aunque sea por otra persona.

-¿Amor?.

-Es lo que yo siento aqui por ti-coloco la mano del pelirrojo en su corazon-me gustaria poder enselartelo.

Entonces tomo su rotro uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso profundo, lleno de sentimientos calidas que iban llenando a Gaara. Esto tomo por sorpresa al menor, el acto y las nuevas sensaciones; sin embargo se dio cuenta que no eran desagradables, se relajo cerrando los ojos para poder sentir un poco mas, correspondiendo timidamente. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, separando a ambos con las mejillas encendidas.

-Lo hare si tu quieres-dijo el moreno cuando recupero el aliento, acariciando su mejilla.

Gaara estaba inmovil, analizando lo ocurrido, solo habia ido por el por que lo queria, pero en realidad nunca se puso a pensar que queria realmente de el.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, el moreno supo que habia hecho mal, se apresuro, tal vez el pelirrojo realmente no le interesaba eso; se sintio dividido: por una parte se reprochaba ser tan precipitado, pero por otra habia podido probar el sabor de aquellos labios que deseaba tanto, no le importaba si no le volvia a hablar, o quisiera matarlo, al menos lo habia hecho.

-Lo lamento-deslizo la mano por la mejilla, alejandose poco a poco para poder retirarse de alli.

-Espera-antes de perder el ultimo contacto fisico, el pelirrojo sujeto la mano de Lee apretandola contra su rostro-quiero...quiero volver a sentir aquello, y sentir nuevas cosas-ahora fue el quien tomo la iniciativa, besando con una pasion desesperada por sentir lo mas que se pudiera; en un ultimo acto de auto control se separo.-quiero que seas tu quien me ense?s.

-Hai-respondio con una gransonrisa, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara-Te ves lindo asi.

Apenado se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el pueblo dejando a Lee atras sin moverse.

-¿que esperas?-se detuvo sin voltear a verlo-Vamonos.

-Hai- contesto Lee un tanto sorprendido pero feliz de que Gaara lo llamara.

Cuando se hubo acercado hasta ponerse a la misma altura, noto sorprendido como Gaara tomaba de su mano timidamente, a lo cual el respondio gustoso apretando y estrechando el agarre.

-Ni creas que yo voy a ser el uke-dijo Gaara sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo que tu deses... en su momento.

Cando llegaron a la aldea siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, bajo la irada asombrada de la gente del lugar, pero nadie se atrevia a preguntar o acercarseles por miedo a Gaara, pero eso a Lee no le importaba.

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Lee despues de un rato.

-Vamos a que me invites a comer.

-¡¿Yo, por que?!.

-¿que tiene? es de lo mas normal que el novio invite a su pareja a comer-Gaara nunca habia tenido una pareja, por lo cual queria experimentar todo lo que hacian las parejas.

-Si, pero los dos somos hombres, eso ya no cuenta.

-Eres mi novio ¿no?.

-Si pero...

-Entonces invitame a comer como buen novio.

-¿que puedo hacer?-suspiro derrotado-no se vale, tu tambien eres mi novio--comenzo a mascullar por debajo-ademas tu ganas mas que yo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro, tu eres el Kazekage! y yo un sim ple Chunnin.

-Entiendo, en ese caso, vy hablar con tu Hokage.

-¿Para que?

-Para que te aumente el sueldo.

-¡¿Qu-que?!

-Como eres mi novio, tendra que aumentarte el sueldo para que asi me puedas invitar a comer comida decente.

-¡No hagas eso!.

-¿Por que no?, no eres novio de cualquiera, tu lo dijiste, eres el novio del Kazekage.

-Y luego dices que no quieres ser el uke.

-Eso-se detuvo-tendremos que discutirlo ¿por que no me invitas a comer y hablamos de ello en el postre?

-No olvidas el tema de la comida, es en lo unico que piensas.

-No es cierta-se puso enfrente de Lee mientras entrelazaba su mano izquierda con la derecha de el y la empujaba por detras de la cintura del moreno, haciendo suficiente presion para ocasionarle un poco de dolor-No es en lo unico que pienso-una sonrisa picara aparecio en los labios del pelirrojo, mientras jugaba con el lobulo izquierdo del moreno.-Tambien pienso en lo que tu puedes enseñarme, y en lo que tendremos que aprender juntos.-Entonces unieron sus labios de forma profunda y apasionada, no les importaba que la gente los viera, Gaara queria que supiera todo el mundo que ahora Lee le pertenecia y el le pertenecia a Lee.


End file.
